myeberroncampaignwikifandomcom-20200214-history
Sardonis
Basic Info *'Race': Grimalkin *'Sex:' Male *'Age:' Unknown (it is thought that he is only 1 or 2 years old) *'Level:' Low *'Class:' Shapechanger (Magical Beast) *'Status:' Murdered and taken by an Ashtakalan assassin. *'Abilities: '''Darkvision: 60', Empathy (DC 14 Will save), Polymorph (self, same size or smaller, & does not regain HP; free action) *'Description:''' Sardonis is a talkative large gray blue kitten, with the basic patterning of a siamese (except all blue gray of course). He was given to Tailswisher a few months ago while shi was a prisoner in Ashtakala, as a gift from the Lord of Pleasures to make hir more comfortable in hir confinement. As Tailswisher tells it: :" When Tailswisher was taken to the Lord of Pleasure to be a consort he gave Tailswisher a present to try and make hir happier there. The present was a small kitten with light blue fur with slight tinges of grey and black here and there. It wasn't until the Lord of Pleasures had left Tailswisher and Larith alone in the their room that the kitten spoke in common. Tailswisher, being an adventurer was not very surprised that a kitten could talk, whereas Larith was shocked and Tailswisher had to calm her down before talking to the kitten again. The kitten had been taken from his family far away and brought to this place. He does not remember where he is from, nor is he old enough to have even remembered that. He never received a name and so Tailswisher decided to call him Sardonis. He loved the name and became extremely attached to hir. He refused to be seperated from hir or even be held by someone else. Tailswisher's motherly instinct's told hir to protect this abandoned cub and so shi adopted Sardonis as hir son. Shi also swore that shi would do all shi could to try and find the place where Sardonis' family might be to reunite them once again. However, shi has heard rumors that Sardonis may be the last of his kind. Though shi has not told him this, shi continues in hir quest to find his family, regardless." After witnessing the tragedies that had befallen the capitol of Fairhaven, Sardonis was tired of being weak and having to hide or run away from everything. He wanted to stand and fight like his mother, Tailswisher did. He convinced hir to let him train on the boatride to Silvercliff Castle with an old man who would teach him the ways of a Beguiler. Tailswisher was preocupied during the boatride building Kolache's Pocket Mansion, where they would all, hopefully, have been safe from their enemies. However, it was discovered that the old man had been killed by an Ashtakalan assassin so that she could steal Sardonis. The next day, the party discovers the body and Tailswisher immediately heads off in search of Sardonis. Shi finds the assassin in the woods to the East of Daskaran. The assassin's stealth was too much to overcome and Tailswisher coud only blindly swing, barely managing to damage the female assassin before falling unconscious from the wounds. The assassin had left hir alive for an unknown reason. The rest of the party tracks Sardonis and teleports to the rescue only to loose track of the assassin. After doubling their efferts, and finding Tailswisher, they track the assassin down again, this time on the coast just south of Stormhome. Tailswisher, needing rest had to stay behind as well as a few members to guard the boats. The rest of the party managed to make the assassin visible, but were forced into a standoff when she put a knife to the drugged neck of Sardonis. Adonteon made the first move by dropping her to the ground with an invisible trip attack, but she managed to cut Sardonis' throat before anyone could stop her. After chasing her across the beach and through the sea and sky she finally managed to slip away carrying Sardonis' corpse. Character Events 1. Tailswisher finds Sardonis in the cage given to hir by the Lord of Pleasure. 2. Tailswisher gives him his name and adopts him as hir step-cub. 3. Tailswisher escapes Ashtakala with Sardonis and the rest of the party. 4. Sardonis becomes fascinated with the outside world. 5. Sardonis has a growth spurt one night and increases from kitten size (small) to big cat size (medium). 6. Sardonis is murdered by an Ashtakalan assassin while the party attempted to recover him. Category:NPCs Category:Allies